4 hearts, 1 TARDIS
by Gryffindors watcher
Summary: Clara left the Doctor after 'Kill the moon'. But fear not, the doctor finds his wife, River. She is alive and well and ready to travel the stars with her husband. What adventures could the universe have in store for them? A talking dog, cock blocked, siron's, again cock blocked... dream lord... MEGA cock blocked... Read to find out!


Meeting at Luna

The doctor sighed as he left Clara to handle Danny's death alone. She had lied to him too much for him to continue their adventures together. He had fallen in love with her and she had toyed with his hearts like a cat with a ball of yarn. He closed the TARDIS door behind him and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. They had fought. She had called him every name she could think of, tried to guilt trip him into taking her with him and finally blaming him for Danny's death. He had walked out. He was not going to stand around and be vocally abused. He waited a moment before heading to the control panel. He didn't care where he went now, just that he went far, far away from Clara and earth.

He took a breath and began to push buttons. He watched as the TARDIS whirled into action. He frowned at the screen. It wasn't taking him where he wanted to go... in fact it was taking him a little into the future and to Luna University. He frowned wondering how he knew that name. His memories were jumbled up at the moment and he was having trouble accessing most of them. The TARDIS landed and he ran a hand through his hair. He stepped out of the TARDIS into a long hallway. He gazed around and bit his lower lip. He moved swiftly through the halls wondering why his old girl would of brought him here and why it was so familiar. He saw an office up ahead and ventured in. He looked around at the books on shelves and wondered over to the well kept desk. He figured this must be the office of some uppidy professor. He hadn't paid attention to the name on the door on the way in. He heard movement outside and watched as the door opened. He froze as a familiar face walked in. His jaw dropped and he licked his lips. It was River Song, still just as beautiful as the day he met her... the day she died.

He walked forward a little and ran a hand through his hair. River looked up at him and frowned. "Can I help you?" she asked already knowing who he was. Only one person had that energy about them and those 2 hearts. Her own leapt with excitement at seeing him again. So this was his new regeneration. Not bad... not bad at all. A silver fox and hopefully his personality would of matured. That childish demeanour of his 11th regeneration was cute and all but he insisted upon the face of a 12 year old and he acted like it. She hoped this one was a bit more mature.

The doctor finally closed his mouth and averted his eyes from her trying not to look like a goldfish gawping. "I was looking for information on the university" he lied watching her curiously. Was this before she died? Had she known all along he would one day regenerate and change. He was very curious. River smiled as she watched him try to figure out her time line. He had no idea. She quirked her lip at his lie and shook her head. "Give up the act sweetie, I know it's you" she said unable to drag out the game any longer. It had been too long since she'd seen him. She had to fight the urge to run her hands through his silver hair and test out what his new body was capable of. Yet she stood her ground waiting for him to digest and ask the question she knew would be burning through his mind.

"Where are you in your time stream?" asked the doctor, moving towards her. He wanted to kiss her, hold her close and pour his hearts out to her over what he'd been through. But without knowing where she was he didn't know what she had been through yet. He needed her to tell him. "Spoilers" whispered River, placing her hands on his chest. The doctor stopped walking towards her at her touch. He licked his lips and looked into her beautiful green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes. Her answer made him sigh and roll his eyes. "Oh you know you love that word" teased River. "I would rather have an answer.. do you still have your diary? You know time can be wibbley wobbley if we are not careful" he said logically.

River looked at her husband amused. "You just have to know don't you?" she teased with a sigh. "I can promise you it won't mess up any time lines" she said simply. She knew that they were now traveling within the same time stream instead of going backwards to one another. That thought both terrified and excited her. "Where is Clara?" asked River looking past the doctor. She frowned at the look in his eyes and cupped his cheek. "Sweetie?" she asked concerned. She had never liked Clara, she wasn't a good human like his other companions. She had used him to get what she wanted and River hated that about her. She had proven useful though when repairing the doctor's time stream... but even then River had to talk her into it. She shook her head and forced herself to think of the doctor. He needed her now even if he hadn't spoken.

"Clara's gone" he said gruffly. He frowned for a moment, his eyes widening. River had unconsciously just told him where she was in her time line. He frowned confused. River had been a ghost... an echo when she met Clara. He'd said goodbye to her. She couldn't be here. He reached up and ran his hand over hers that was cupping his cheek. "How?" he questioned not needing to say anything more. River smiled a little knowing she'd blown her secret. "Surprise" she said stroking his cheek. "The time lords. My energy was still inside the TARDIS from when I dispersed. They recognised me as one of their own and gave me more regeneration energy. It allowed me to take my old form again and I was able to come back here since when I reformed you'd left" she said shaking her head at him.

The doctor closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. He couldn't believe that she was here, alive. "Why didn't you send word?" he asked, hurt. River pulled back and looked into his eye. "How could I tell you I was back…. When it was so clear you loved another" she whispered. The doctor felt his hearts ache in his chest and he shook his head. "You are my wife. All you had to do is call and I would of come running. I believe I told you that in my last regeneration" he said with a small smile.

He knew what this meant. This meant for the first time, they could travel together. She was no longer bound to prison, they were not back to front with their time streams. He just hoped she'd come with him. "So… TARDIS… time and space…. Keep your husband company?" he asked breathing heavily. He relaxed as she took his hand and he squeezed. "You know…. I could never imagine you as a professor" he said shaking his head as he led the way back to the TARDIS.

Once inside River twirled as the TARDIS welcomed her home. She'd missed the TARDIS. "I like what you've done with the place" she said noticing the blackboards. "Oh sweetie… are they for me to practise playing professor with?" she teased and the doctor had to remind himself to breath. He had some sort of witty comment in his head but his mouth wouldn't work. "You have a bit of drool…. Just there" she teased before heading to the console and starting to fire it up. She could tell the TARDIS was happy to have her back as she was the only decent piolet the old girl had.


End file.
